Fagin (War of the Birds)
Fagin is the main antagonist of the 1990 Danish animated fantasy film War of the Birds. He was voiced by the late . Personality Fagin was extremely spiteful and manipulative in life as he killed off the parents of the main heroes of the film, Olivia and Oliver. He also kept around a beautiful dove as a slave to do his evil bidding. He plans to get Olivia and Oliver and eat them for food. Biography In a forest near a city, a community of birds lives in peace free of predators, with the exception of Fagin, who every several days invades the forest in search of his next meal. One sparrow attempts to fight off Fagin to protect his nest, but is no match and quickly killed and eaten. His mate shares the same fate, and their nest is pushed down onto a lower branch of the tree, saving only one of the eggs, which Betty the bluebird adopts and names Oliver upon hatching. Following Oliver's introduction to another sparrow named Olivia and two mice brothers, Fredrick and Ingolf, all of whom share Oliver's goal to fight Fagin and avenge their parents, Fagin appears and corners Oliver and Olivia into a can, but he is chased off by the dog of a birdwatcher. The following day, Dove accidentally reveals to Fagin that Oliver, Olivia, the mice, and Armstrong the seagull are making a trap to get rid of Fagin, and how she wants to fight for her freedom too. For keeping the secret hidden from him, Fagin cuts her with his talons and orders her to not fail him again before flying off to kill the children. As Dove flies to Betty to warn her of the children being in danger, Fagin finds the children, who Oliver asks about his parents, to which Fagin replies that they were delicious and the children would make good desert. He then dismembers the trap and attacks them. Oliver attempts to protect the others but is quickly slapped aside by Fagin, knocking him unconscious, but before Fagin is able to eat him, Betty arrives and slashes Fagin's right eye, leaving him half-blind. Fagin then chases Betty into storm clouds and kills her. As winter arrives, Fagin returns to get revenge on Oliver and friends for his eye. He spots the children and Armstrong in an abandoned area and chases them once again. Oliver attempts to lead Fagin into a burning hut set ablaze by Ingolf with matches. After failing to grab Oliver, Fagin grabs Olivia instead, only for Oliver to peck at Fagin's remaining eye, causing him to drop Olivia and instead grab Oliver. Dove, who was watching from a distance after warning the two about Fagin's return, grabs Fagin by the wings, trying to pull him into the fire. Oliver falls out of Fagin's grasp during the struggle and straight into the fire, but he is rescued by Fredrick. Dove's wing is bitten by Fagin, but he realizes too late that his wing is on fire and both birds plummet into the fire and perish, ridding the threat of Fagin for good. Gallery Fagin.jpg Birds05.jpg|Fagin and his dove slave. Fagin Can.png|Fagin looking at Oliver and Oliva hiding in a can. Fagin loses an Eye.png|Betty clawing out Fagin's eye. Fagin Evil Grin.png|Fagin's evil grin. Fagin Prey Eating.png|Fagin hunting at the climax of the film. FaginIsAMonster.png|Fagin losing his grip. Griffin Looking Crow.png Crow Chasing Prey In The Swedish Forest.png|Fagin chasing after Oliver. Planet of the Birds lol....png|Fagin's dove slave turning on him after all of the abuse, leading into his defeat. Fagin's Well-Deserved Death.png|Fagin's well-deserved death while burning with the fire. Trivia *Despite having one of his eyes clawed out, several scenes of Fagin show him with his eye still able to open. Such a mistake is also noticeable with Sharptooth from Don Bluth's The Land Before Time. Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Abusers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Predator Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Game Changer Category:Vengeful Category:Brutes Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Satanism Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Barbarian Category:Symbolic Category:Envious Category:Ferals Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Thugs Category:Provoker Category:Mutilators Category:Conspirators Category:Parody/Homage